


Habit

by jeongcheoled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheoled/pseuds/jeongcheoled
Summary: Jihoon and Soonyoung fought so Jihoon wrote all his emotions in a song.





	Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Soonyoung being the reason why Jihoon wrote Habit.

Jihoon scratches out the unfinished line of his currently pending song. He's both uneasy and worried about how will his assigned project comes out. 

He had stayed up awake for the last 3 nights just to finish the said song but his thoughts are always disoriented.   
The reason? 'He and Soonyoung just had a fight about Jihoon overworking and not having time for him, worse it happened in the middle of his work.

_Two Nights Ago_...

  
"I told you to rest and sleep, why are you still here?" Soonyoung closes the studio door, when he spoke, his voice gradually rising and Jihoon could not understand why his boyfriend is like this. 

"I'm still working Soonyoung, I need to finish this."

"Hell you won't, it's not due tomorrow nor next week, it's freakin' due next month. Why are you abusing yourself?!"

Jihoon groans, now angry, "Can you please just shut up and mind your own business!?Do your choreo or something!"

"Jihoon, how coul-"

"Just leave!"

"Okay fine! I don't even have the right even if I am your boyfriend. Go work yourself to death!" Soonyoung slams the door behind him, too frustrated enough to look back.

During their fight Seungcheol and Jeonghan has been listening and they were very worried. They asked the other members to lie low for the time being in which the members understood.

  
He sighs heavily when he remembers that night. He decides to carry his notes outside of his studio to finally breathe and maybe somehow think clearly.   
However, instead of being at peace, he sees Soonyoung laughing with Seokmin and Seungkwan on the other side of the room.

"Soonyoung.." he soflty calls. Soonyoung notices him pass their area and the uneasiness in his face immediately appears. 

Jihoon sat on the couch just across the three giggling boys, he doesn't even know why he did.

"Guys, I'll go ahead. I'll see you later." He hears Soonyoung bid his goodbye to the younger ones and went out of the room, not even sparing him a glance.

Seokmin and Seungkwan somehow suddenly became quiet and Jihoon noted the expressions on their faces.

"Jihoon hyung, are you and Soonyoung hyung still fighting?" asked Seungkwan who sat beside him with a serious Seokmin on his side, which is unusual and scary.

Jihoon just shrugged and he let the boys drag their curiosity. 

"Alright, but hyung, really, if you want to talk about your problems, you can just approach us anytime, okay?" Seungkwan pats Jihoon's back as he signals Seokmin to go.

"Thanks." Jihoon replies. 

He's now left alone, and even more uneasy. He takes a deep breath and scribbled tangled ideas on his notes and he was surprised to see himself construct a line.

_"You kept on meeting anyone, laughing loudly with them.."_

Jihoon felt his heart swell at his own idea. It hurts himseeing Soonyoung laugh like nothing's wrong with their relationship and it hurts him more when the older ignores him.

_"When I think of you laughing with someone, I felt like I lost. I feel like I'm stupid."_

A tear fell from his eyes and he immediately wipes it before anyone can see and bombard him with questions.

  
_"I hope you were hurting like me, be hurt and think of me too..."_

An hour had passed and Jihoon fell asleep while writing the lyrics through tears.   
He flickers his eyes open, little drops sprinkling his cheeks then he rubs his eyes. He scans the room and sees that nothing has happened. He checks his watch and he realized it has been an hour ago since they left him.

He sits up, arranging his fringe and his clothes. He checks on his notes and saddens when he sees that he really wrote those sad lyrics.  
He heaves himself up and went back to his studio, maybe to arrange the tunes or something, or maybe just cry himself out again.

A week passes by, Bumzu has been bugging him about the project and he is so unsure about what to say.  
Should he say, he wasn't able to make a song, or say that he actually made one but it was out of very personal intentions?  
Whatever it is. He decides to submit the sad song he had made.

After listening to the song, Bumzu perks up, one brow raised and a questioning look is directed at him. 

"What's with the sad song?"

"Nothing." Jihoon replies curtly. 

"Nothing? But why does this feel so heavy? Like you just poured all your personal emotions in here."

Jihoon coughs, taken aback at the direct hit.

"Why? Are you in a complicated relationship right now? Who's the culprit?"

"Hyung, I just.. I just wrote it out of the blue, no meanings."

Bumzu scoffs, "Oh yeah? Then let's have someone hear it and see if they got the same opinion as mine."

"Hyung, not y--"

Suddenly someone was knocking the door and a mop of black hair peeks. It was Soonyoung. 

"Oh! Soonyoung my boy! Good timing you got there. Here, listen to this song and tell me your opinion."

"Hyung.." Jihoon pulls on Bumzu shirt and eventually lets him. Soonyoung carefully crosses the small room, expertly avoiding Jihoon. Jihoon's tight-lipped at the moment, unable to express anything.   
Bumzu presses the play button and the song replays.

_You keep meeting somebody_   
_And laugh out loud_   
_But nothing changes_   
_When I think of you_   
_Laughing somewhere_   
_I feel like I’m losing_   
_I feel like an idiot_

_I rather wish that you were having a rougher time_   
_I want you to think of me_   
_Because it’s hard_   
_I want to be okay too_

_I feel my lips dry_   
_The lips that used to call you so much_   
_I realized then, like a habitual saying_   
_That I desperately looked for you as I called for you_   
_I want to embrace you like I did then_   
_And tell you that I want to smile_

_When I close my eyes and count one and two_   
_Before I know it, I’m asleep and_   
_I look for you in my dream unknowingly_   
_I think it’s a lie that I want to forget you_

_No_   
_Maybe it’s become a habit instead_   
_I think I want to forget_   
_Your name that I’m calling again even now_

_I rather wish that you were having a rougher time_   
_I want you to think of me_   
_Because it’s hard_   
_I want to be okay too_

_I feel my lips dry_   
_The lips that used to call you so much_   
_I realized then, like a habitual saying_   
_That I desperately looked for you as I called for you_   
_I want to embrace you like I did then_   
_And tell you that I want to smile_

_I want to tell you that I want to see you_   
_Now that you’re gone_   
_The habit_   
_Of calling you_   
_I live, unable to erase it_   
_Because of you_

_I feel my lips dry_   
_The lips that used to call you so much_   
_I realized then, like a habitual saying_   
_That I desperately looked for you as I called for you_   
_I want to embrace you like I did then_   
_And tell you that I want to smile_

Soonyoung stood frozen in front of them, gripping his knuckles as he looks at Jihoon with sad eyes.

Bumzu stops the song, "Okay, that was it. What do you think-- Hey! Where are you two going?!" 

"Sorry hyung, I'll tell you later!"   
Soonyoung has pulled Jihoon out of the room and quickly paced to wherever private dragging the younger.

"Soonyoung.. Hey.. Where are we going?"

He stops in a secluded corner and immediately hugs Jihoon, tight. 

"H-hey, I can't breathe. S-soonyoung.."

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry for being an idiot, for being petty, for being stupid, for being bad. I'm sorry for hurting you like this."

"Soonyoung.."

"I know it's hard to forgive me, I shouted at you but please, even in the slightest chance, I'll hang until you do.."

Jihoon felt hot tears run his cheeks, and he hugs Soonyoung back. He missed being in Soonyoung's warm embrace, he misses the older's voice close to his ear. He missed the loud laugh and the annoying smile Soonyoung had.

"I forgive you, I mean, I already forgave you, since before because it was originally my fault. I was being sensitive, I don't know why. That's why I'm so sorry, too and yeah I'm really sorry baby. I'm sorr-" 

Soonyoung shushed him, "It's alright now baby. Everything's fine. Please don't cry anymore, hm?"

Jihoon nods then smiles as Soonyoung wipes his tears before showering him kisses on the face. 

"I love you," Soonyoung kisses Jihoon's forehead.

"I love you," he kisses Jihoon's red nose. 

"I love you," Jihoon's flushed cheeks.  
He kisses Jihoon on lips before connecting their foreheads, "I love you so so much."   
"I love you, too. So much."

Both smiled on the shared kiss, hearts aren't swollen anymore. 

"Sorry you had to write songs like that. I promise I'll replace it with a lively, a happy one."

"It's fine, the song came out great anyways. I might add it in the new album."

"Why do I feel so honored?" Soonyoung jokes and Jihoon smacks him on the arm.

"Alright, alright. Just kidding babe." Soonyoung hugs him once again.

 

Suddenly, a ping sounds in Jihoon's pocket. Seokmin sent him a video.

It was video where he was sleeping on the couch and Soonyoung sat by him, kissing him on cheeks before dashing out of room. 

Jihoon blushes but manages to smirk, "Well, will you look at this guy who ignored me for a week. He even had the guts to kiss me in my slumber."

 

Curious, Soonyoung peeks. He sheepishly smiles. "Hey, that's not me."

 

"Oh really? Then who is it? Seungcheol hyung?"

 

"Hey, don't mention Seungcheol, you know I get jealous when..." Soonyoung mumbles his word. 

"What? You'll get jealous?"

"Nothing! Just nothing!"

"Ha! Okay then."

Soonyoung tried to grab the phone away from Jihoon but the younger had dodged already. Expertly saving the video without even looking. Sending Seokmin a message right after. 

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the building, Bumzu is impatiently waiting for the two to come back as he rants to Seungcheol about the confusing situation he was in a while ago while Seungcheol just laughs it off and immediately sends a group message.

"Lovers are now good. No more help needed."

Seokmin replies "Done my part. I'm truly an angel. Jihoon hyung said he's gonna treat me later. Assa!" 

  
Seungkwan replied back with an annoyed emoji and a   
'So that's why you were very silent that time, you sneaky virus! Geez, I was waiting for Jihoon hyung to cry and open up to me first so I'll be the one who'll solve it and become the hero of the day."

"Try harder." Seokmin replies and the rest sent LOLs and laughing emoticons. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
